Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets ou presque
by Neferkaen
Summary: Suite de Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers... ou presque. Bâti sur les titres des chapitres de J.K. Rowling, ce Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets sera néanmoins légèrement différent de celui que vous connaissez. UA
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Un très mauvais anniversaire**

Harry Potter avait peur. Le début de l'été s'était pourtant très bien passé dans la belle maison des Black. Harry avait pu s'y reposer de la fin bouleversée de sa première année à Poudlard, choyé par Emma, divertit par Altair qui avait reçu sa lettre de l'école de sorcellerie. Son parrain avait été souvent absent car il préparait le procès de l'un de ses anciens meilleurs amis, mais Harry n'avait pas eu à s'en plaindre : dès que Sirius était disponible, il passait le plus clair de son temps avec son fils et son filleul, s'efforçant de rester léger en leur présence. Le jeune brun et son presque frère n'étaient cependant pas dupes et ressentaient l'inquiétude de Sirius, son appréhension face à ce procès qui marquerait un tournant dans sa vie après toutes ces années passées à essayer de retrouver Pettigrow.

Et c'était justement ce procès qui terrifiait Harry, procès où il allait devoir témoigner face à l'une des personnes responsables de la mort de James et Lily Potter, ses parents biologiques. Allait-il y apprendre pour quelle raison il était orphelin ? Pour quel trésor, quelle promesse, Peter Pettigrow avait vendu ceux qui le considéraient comme un ami digne de confiance ? Du haut de ses « onze ans et demi, bientôt douze » le jeune garçon se sentait tout petit, tout perdu, face à l'épreuve qui l'attendait. Emma avait d'ailleurs tempêté, trouvant inadmissible que la justice magique puisse demander à un enfant de faire face à l'un des assassins de ses parents. Augusta Londubat, la grand-mère de Neville, un ami de Harry rejoignait Emma sur ce point. Son petit fils aurait dû témoigner lui aussi, ainsi que deux autres amies d'Harry, mais Albus Dumbledore, l'un des plus grands sorciers vivants en avait décidé autrement et en avait informé Harry et les Black peu de temps auparavant :

- Voyez-vous, je pense qu'il est inutile que ces jeunes témoignent : personne hormis vous, Sirius et Harry, ainsi que Severus, n'est au courant de leur présence. Pour leur tranquillité, il est préférable que personne n'en ait connaissance.

- Cela ne risque-t-il pas d'affaiblir l'accusation, Albus ? questionna Sirius

- Je ne pense pas mon ami, l'accusation se basant sur vous, auror confirmé, sur Severus, maître des potions et professeur reconnu et sur Harry, qui même s'il est un enfant, est auréolé de l'image du Survivant. De plus, le Magenmagot sera présidé pour l'occasion par Griselda Marchebank qui est, vous en conviendrez, au dessus de tout soupçon de corruption. Lucius Malefoy lui-même ne pourrait en venir à bout, et Merlin sait qu'il est redoutable comme avocat. D'ailleurs, j'ai appris de source sûre qu'il a refusé de défendre Peter, ne voulant pas se compromettre avec un mangemort avéré.

- Vous avez raison, Albus, intervint Emma, mieux vaut protéger l'innocence de ces enfants au maximum, c'est déjà bien assez qu'Harry doive témoigner.

A l'occasion de cette visite du directeur de Poudlard, Harry avait aussi apprit que le procès se déroulerait à huis clos, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Une nouvelle bien moins agréable était que le procès se tiendrait le 31 Juillet, soit le jour de son anniversaire. Il avait donc été décidé qu'il le fêterait la veille, chez les Londubat, en même tant que Neville qui était du 30. Leurs amies Hermione et Daphné seraient présentes, ainsi que Terry Boot, un camarade de Serdaigle d'Harry, de même que Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones, avec qui Neville avait sympathisé.

oOo

La fête d'anniversaire s'était bien déroulée et avait permis à Harry d'oublier pour quelques heures le procès qui s'annonçait mais en s'éveillant au matin du 31 Juillet, la réalité le rattrapa et le frappa de plein fouet : on y était. Il prit son petit déjeuner après que sa famille lui ait souhaité un bon anniversaire, puis monta se préparer. Emma lui avait sortit une robe de sorcier stricte et peut être un petit peu sévère pour un enfant mais qui serait sûrement appréciée du Magenmagot avec sa couleur gris anthracite relevée d'une discrète broderie s'accordant avec ses yeux émeraudes. Après avoir sans succès tenté de discipliner ses épis, Harry descendit dans le salon où l'attendait Sirius sanglé dans son uniforme bleu nuit caractéristique des aurors en service. C'est en effet en qualité de membre du prestigieux corps des chasseurs de mages noirs qu'il témoignerait. Ils prirent la cheminée pour se rendre au Ministère de la Magie, Severus devant les attendre dans le hall.

Le maître des potions y était effectivement, un masque impassible sur son visage, ce qui fit sourire Harry : on aurait dit que Severus se préparait à aller en cours pour terroriser des premières années. L'atrium était toujours aussi impressionnant que dans les souvenirs d'Harry, avec ses nombreuses cheminées de transport, son plafond où naviguaient des signes cabbalistiques et sa fontaine monumentale. Le jeune garçon avait déjà eu l'occasion d'observer cet ornement lors de visites au ministère quand il était plus jeune et avait tout de suite remarqué qu'elle était surtout représentative de l'orgueil des sorciers, de leur arrogance envers les autres espèces magiques.

Ils traversèrent l'atrium pour atteindre les ascenseurs menant aux différents niveaux du ministère de la magie et descendirent au niveau 9, celui du Département des Mystères. De là, ils prirent un escalier qui s'enfonçait encore plus dans les profondeurs du Ministère et les amena jusqu'au niveau 10, où se trouvaient les salles d'audiences. Sirius avait expliqué à Harry que nul ascenseur ne descendait jusque là, par sécurité. En effet, un suspect s'échappant de la salle d'audience avait ainsi moins de chance de quitter le ministère, les escaliers étant sur le modèle de ceux des dortoirs des filles à Poudlard : aisés à descendre, bien moins à monter. Un suspect s'y précipitant serait ramené en bas, l'escalier devenant alors toboggan.

Arrivés au niveau 10, ils poursuivirent rapidement leur chemin jusqu'à la salle d'audience numéro 2, où se tiendrait le procès de Peter Pettigrow. Harry remarqua les murs sombres, semblant suinter d'humidité auxquels étaient accrochés des torches dégageant une lumière tremblotante. De tout l'étage se dégageait une ambiance lourde, pesante, comme si l'air avait gardé en souvenir les atrocités commises par les criminels ayant été jugés ici. Les trois sorciers ne marchèrent que quelques minutes mais il sembla au plus jeune qu'il y avait des heures qu'ils étaient là quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant une haute porte en bois pourvue de verrous et serrures en fer forgé. Au dessus de la porte, un grand « 2 » ouvragé indiquait qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Sirius, suivit de Harry puis de Severus pénétra dans la salle. Les deux adultes, impassibles allèrent s'asseoir dans les gradins en pierre bordant l'un des murs de la salle. Harry resta entre eux deux mais était loin de paraître aussi serein. La salle était en effet impressionnante pour quiconque y entrait pour la première fois (ce qui n'était le cas, ni de Sirius, ni du maître des potions) mais pour un enfant de l'âge d'Harry, elle était plus que cela, avec ses murs en pierres noires, l'estrade où commençaient à prendre place les membres de la cour, et surtout, la place centrale au centre de laquelle se trouvait un solide fauteuil de bois brut muni de chaînes. Son parrain lui prit la main, ce qui rassura instantanément le jeune garçon, qui pût observer plus calmement les membres du Magenmagot s'installer. Il fût sidéré de voir le nombre de personnes réunies par ce procès : il n'y avait pas moins d'une cinquantaine de personnes, hommes et femmes, vêtues de la robe prune ornée d'un M stylisé, des représentants de la Justice Magique. La présidente, la vieille Mrs Marchebank prit place, encadrée de ses deux assesseurs. Severus murmura à l'oreille d'Harry :

- L'homme à droite de Marchebank est Tiberius Ogden. La femme aux cheveux gris qui se trouve à la gauche de la présidente est Amelia Bones. Sa nièce est à Poudlard, à Poufsouffle. Tu la connais un peu il me semble.

- Oui, c'est une amie de Nev. Ils sont toujours aussi nombreux ?

- Non, dit Sirius, nous avons le droit à l'Assemblée Plénière, composée des plus hauts magistrats du Département de la Justice Magique. Cela montre l'importance que le ministère accorde à la capture de Peter…Le ministre Fudge, lui-même est venu !

La voix de Mrs Marchebank, qui bien qu'éraillée débordait d'autorité, traversa alors la salle :

- Veuillez faire silence. Le prévenu va maintenant être amené devant la cour.

oOo

Pettigrow fit son entrée, encadré par quatre aurors parmi lesquels Harry reconnut Kingsley Shacklebolt, un ami de Sirius. Il fût assis sur le fauteuil et les chaînes magiques se dressèrent, menaçantes, et lui enserrèrent bras et jambes. La présidente du Magenmagot déclara la séance ouverte et rappela les faits, de la mort des Potter à la tentative de vol de la pierre philosophale, puis appela Sirius à la barre.

Celui-ci déclina son identité, puis raconta la mort des Potter, n'omettant pas ce qu'il pensait être sa culpabilité dans l'affaire : son idée de changer de gardien du secret et de prendre Peter pour jouer ce rôle. Il passa ensuite à sa traque du traître pendant les années qui suivirent, puis à l'abandon des recherches en 1984. Il leur dit toute sa rage et sa frustration de l'époque, compensée seulement par le bonheur de pouvoir se consacrer plus à sa famille. Enfin, il expliqua les événements de Poudlard, n'omettant que la présence des amis d'Harry. Il fut interrompu par une petite toux sèche tandis qu'une petite sorcière grassouillette prenait la parole pour le questionner :

- Ainsi donc, vous prétendez que vous-savez-qui était à Poudlard en Mai dernier pour dérober la pierre philosophale ?

- Je ne le prétends pas je l'affirme Mrs… ?

- Ombrage, Dolorès Ombrage. Y a-t-il des preuves pour étayer cette absurdité ?

- Rien que ma parole, celle de mon filleul Harry Potter et celle de Severus Rogue, maître des potions à Poudlard.

Severus se leva à ce moment là, demandant la parole :

- Il y a aussi le rapport des experts du Départements des Mystères qu'Albus Dumbledore a fait aussitôt venir pour examiner la scène et les restes du professeur Quirrell. Si vous aviez lu ce rapport, que nous avions versé au dossier, vous vous seriez aperçu qu'il concorde avec la déclaration de M. Black.

- Ce point étant éclairci, pouvons-nous reprendre, Dolorès ? questionna Mrs Marchebank.

La petite sorcière acquiesça, et Severus fût alors appelé à témoigner. Le passage à la barre du maître des potions fût bref, n'ayant rien à ajouter à ce que Sirius avait dit auparavant. Puis se fût le tour d'Harry.

Le jeune garçon traversa la salle sur ses jambes flageolantes et prit place dans l'espace réservé aux témoins. Le lieu n'était pas adapté à un enfant et il dépassait à peine de l'entourage de bois sombre. Souriant avec attendrissement, la vieille Mrs Marchebank agita négligemment sa baguette et Harry fût soulevé de terre et déposé sur un coussin moelleux. Il commença à raconter ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard mais fût bientôt interrompu par le Ministre de la Magie :

- M. Potter pourrait peut être commencer par le début, la mort de ses parents.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas Monsieur le Ministre, je-j'étais un bébé et…

- Vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'avez aucune idée de la manière dont vous avez fait disparaître vous-savez-qui et que comment vous avez survécu ?

- C'est donc cela qui vous intéresse Monsieur le Ministre ? intervint Sirius. Pourtant je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'affaire du jour. De plus, Harry dit vrai ! Vous-même vous rappelez-vous de ce qui se passait lorsque vous n'aviez même pas un an et demi ?

- Le débat à ce sujet est clos, déclara Mrs Marchebank. Si nous poursuivions avec ce qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui, à savoir les évènements de Mai dernier à Poudlard, et les retrouvailles de Mr Pettigrow avec le monde magique ?

Sans plus de heurts, Harry poursuivit son témoignage, jusqu'au moment, encore très difficile pour lui à évoquer, où il avait, bien involontairement, tué Quirrell par le biais de « l'allergie à l'amour » de Voldemort qui le possédait. Il put ensuite retourner à sa place mais il était épuisé par tant d'émotions.

Pettigrow fût interrogé sous véritasérum et débita d'une voix monocorde toutes les exactions qu'il avait commises pour le compte du seigneur des ténèbres. Harry, déjà très éprouvé, se mit à sangloter dans les bras de Sirius quand le rat arriva au sort des Potter. Visiblement, il ne regrettait rien, sinon de s'être fait prendre et entendre cette voix, où ne perçait nulle émotion, lui raconter que la mort de ses parents était inévitable dans la quête de grandeur de Voldemort fût de trop pour le jeune garçon. Il passa le reste du procès dans un état second, prostré contre son parrain et entendit à peine le verdict condamnant Pettigrow à l'enfermement à vie dans la prison d'Azkaban. Sirius, Harry toujours dans ses bras et suivit par Severus, sortit bien vite de la salle d'où s'élevaient les hurlements de détresse de Pettigrow face à sa sentence :

- Sirius, mon ami, tu ne peux pas les laisser m'enfermer comme cela ! Harry, petit Harry, ton père n'aurait pas voulu cela, ta mère, la douce Lily encore moins… Ne me laissez pas, ne me laissez pas !

Les lourdes portes furent enfin fermées sur ses cris et ils trouvèrent de l'autre côté un Rémus très pâle qui était venu aux nouvelles. Lui aussi avait entendu les supplications de Pettigrow et en était tout retourné. Tous ensemble, ils retournèrent chez les Black où Sirius déposa Harry dans sa chambre : sous le coup des pleurs, de la tristesse, de la tension, de la colère aussi peut être, le jeune garçon s'était endormi, terminant ainsi la journée qui resterait sûrement son pire anniversaire.

oOo

_Moui... les statistiques de ffnet ayant pas mal de problème en ce moment, je ne sais absolument pas si vous me lisez ou pas... c'est assez frustrant, je dois dire : me rendre compte que certains d'entre vous ont mis mon histoire en favoris tout en n'ayant ni "hints" (clics) ni reviews (ce qui par contre est courant) est assez déstabilisant..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : L'avertissement de Dobby**

Le début du mois d'Août se passa pour Harry de la même manière que le mois précédant : il se reposait beaucoup, encore très éprouvé par le procès. Avoir dû raconter comment il avait tué un homme, aussi monstrueux était-il, puis entendre le récit de la trahison de ses parents par un homme qu'ils considéraient comme l'un de leurs meilleurs amis avait en effet été très dur pour l'enfant. Au bout de quelques jours, Sirius et lui avaient d'ailleurs eu une longue conversation sur Peter Pettigrow :

- Bien crapaud, explique-moi ce qui te tracasse tant et questionne-moi autant que tu le souhaites. Parler soulage toujours.

- Pettigrow il-il ne regrettait rien n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas Harry, cela fait partie des questions auxquelles je ne pourrais jamais te répondre. Seul Peter le pourrait.

- Mais quand il en parlait, il était si… froid.

- C'est l'un des effets du véritasérum Harry, cela annihile…

- Annihile ? le coupa Harry.

- Neutralise, engourdit si tu préfères. Bref cela retire les émotions. Cette potion ne permet d'être honnête qu'avec les mots, les sentiments n'entrent pas en ligne de compte. On pourrait dire que le véritasérum pioche les mots de la vérité dans la conscience, uniquement les mots. Severus saurait probablement t'expliquer cela bien mieux que moi mais…

- Je pense avoir compris Pa.

- Tu n'es pas à Serdaigle pour rien, commenta affectueusement Sirius.

- Est-ce qu'il a dit pourquoi il avait fait cela ? Je ne me rappelle plus trop…

- C'est normal crapaud, tu étais plus ou moins en état de choc. Le Magenmagot a effectivement posé la question. Tout ce que Peter a répondu c'est qu'on ne lutte pas contre la volonté du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Tu veux dire qu'il les a livré par peur ?

- Par peur ou par intérêt. Sincèrement, Harry, je ne sais pas trop.

- Mais, si c'était pour sauver sa vie, on peut le comprendre non ?

- Encore une question difficile… Je pense qu'il y a deux choses à prendre en compte. La première est le fait que Peter n'a pas fait que trahir tes parents. Il a fuit après la destruction de Voldemort. Il ne fuyait pourtant pas devant son maître, il faut donc croire qu'il avait encore plus peur de la justice que du Lord Noir. S'il s'était rendu sur le champ, on aurait pu prendre cette peur comme circonstance atténuante, mais il n'en a rien fait. D'autre part il faut que tu saches que les maraudeurs étaient plus que des amis. Nous étions des frères. Les liens qui nous liaient étaient forts, très forts, forgés par plus de dix ans de rires et de larmes. Et si la situation avait été inversée, ton père, tout comme Rémus ou moi, serions morts pour protéger Peter. La trahison est en fait à la mesure de notre amitié : immense.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant Pa ?

- Pettigrow va pourrir à Azkaban. Nous, nous allons reprendre le cours de notre vie. Personnellement, je vais enfin pouvoir fermer un livre qui s'était ouvert il y a onze ans avec la trahison de Peter et la mort de tes parents. Quant à toi, tu vas devoir utiliser cette épreuve pour rebondir et devenir plus fort. Il est triste que tu aies été si tôt confronté à la bêtise et à l'hypocrisie du monde adulte. Endurcies-toi mais reste encore un peu un enfant, d'accord ?

- Pour rester un enfant, je peux emprunter ton balai et celui de Ma pour aller voler un peu avec Altair ? demanda malicieusement Harry.

- Tu ne perds pas le nord crapaud ! C'est d'accord mais restez bien dans les limites de notre terre et ne volez pas plus haut que la cime des arbres ou Emma va tester sur moi les pires inventions moldues et sorcières en matière de torture !

oOo

Après cette discussion qui n'était pourtant pas très joyeuse, le moral d'Harry remonta et il recommença à s'amuser, se sentant plus léger. Sirius avait raison, parler de ses angoisses, de ses inquiétudes les avaient grandement dissipées. C'est donc joyeux qu'il apprit qu'Albus et Rémus viendraient dîner ce soir-là. Emma, pour une fois, n'eut pas à passer sa journée aux fourneaux, Sirius ayant décrété qu'avec ce beau soleil, un barbecue était de mise. Après avoir préparé quelques salades, elle rejoignit donc ses trois hommes au jardin où une énorme bataille d'eau avait débuté. Elle s'y joignit avec enthousiasme et était en train de lancer un aguamenti bien senti à Altair quand un « pop » sonore éclata dans le jardin. Tous s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent avec étonnement la petite créature aux oreilles de chauve-souris et aux yeux globuleux qui se tenait maintenant sur la terrasse.

- Harry Potter, Monsieur, vous devez faire attention, vous êtes en danger, pépia la créature en roulant des yeux.

- Voici notre expéditeur de lettres anonymes, dit Sirius, qui ne savait pas s'il devait être surpris, amusé ou en colère.

- Oh, vous devez être M. Black, poursuivit l'elfe de maison. Dobby est navré d'avoir eu recours à des moyens détournés pour prévenir Harry Potter de la présence du seigneur des ténèbres aux alentours de Poudlard mais Dobby n'avait pas le choix. Il espère n'avoir pas trop ennuyé M. et Mrs Black.

- Comment cela, pas le choix ? demanda Altair curieux.

La petite créature leva ses mains, couvertes de bandages épais et expliqua :

- Dobby n'avait pas reçu l'ordre de prévenir Harry Potter, aussi a-t-il dû se punir mais sa punition était moindre en envoyant des lettres qu'en prévenant directement Harry Potter Monsieur.

- Voldemort a dû fuir loin de Poudlard, Harry n'est plus en danger, intervint Emma. Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Vous-savez-qui n'est pas le seul danger pour Harry Potter. Un danger bien pire le menacera s'il retourne à Poudlard cette année. Oui, un danger bien pire !

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Quelle est ta famille ? Quel danger sans rapport avec Voldemort pourrait-il menacer mon filleul ? l'interrogea Sirius, pressant.

- Dobby n'a pas dit que le danger que courre Harry Potter n'a pas de rapport avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais Dobby ne peut rien dire au sujet de sa famille ! Oh non ! Il ne peut pas !

- Mais tu as dit que Voldemort n'étais pas le seul danger pour Har…

- Dobby doit partir, coupa la créature, les oreilles frémissantes.

Dans un nouveau « pop», l'elfe de maison disparût, laissant perplexes les membres de la famille Black élargie.

oOo

Les Black n'eurent guère le temps de songer plus à l'étrange visite qu'ils avaient eu : leurs invités allaient arriver. A peine furent-ils séchés et changés qu'Albus arriva, bientôt suivi de Rémus. Ils mirent rapidement les nouveaux venus au courant de la visite et des propos de Dobby et Albus décida de repasser chez lui prendre sa pensine. Sirius, Emma et Harry y déposèrent leur souvenir de la rencontre, Albus pensant, à juste titre que des souvenirs émanant de personnes différentes lui donnerait un point de vue plus objectif de la situation. Altair, seul, ne pût participer, n'ayant pas encore de baguette. En effet, il était dangereux que quelqu'un d'autre que le concerné dépose un souvenir, une baguette ne lui appartenant pas pouvant causer des ravages sur son subconscient. Tous se plongèrent dans les différents souvenirs. Quant ils en sortirent, Albus s'adressa aux Black d'un ton grave :

- Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'un canular mais je pense que nous devrions prendre cet avertissement au sérieux. Sirius, Rémus, je vais avoir besoin de vous.

- Dites-nous tout Albus, répondit Rémus, approuvé par un vigoureux hochement de tête de Sirius.

- Je voudrais que vous partiez pour l'Albanie. D'après mes renseignements, c'est là que l'ombre de Voldemort se terrait avant l'an passé et peut être y découvrirez-vous des indices d'une importance capitale. J'aurais aussi du travail pour vous Emma. Il s'agit d'un travail de recherche sur les possibilités qu'ont les elfes de maison de désobéir ou non à leur famille.

- Pas de soucis Albus, mais Harry et Altair vont se sentir bien seuls…

- Justement, je voulais vous en parler, intervint Altair, sautant sur l'occasion. Gin' m'a invité à venir chez elle et…

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Harry en sera ravi, le coupa Albus, ses rapports avec Ronald ne sont pas au beau fixe.

- Nos rapports se sont justement améliorés, le contredit Harry. Et je m'entends plutôt bien avec les jumeaux Weasley depuis le match de Quidditch.

- Dans ce cas, l'affaire est réglée, dit Albus. Je contacterais Molly Weasley demain matin et je pense que dès après-demain nos deux jeunes gens pourront se rendre au Terrier.

Le débat étant clos, ils passèrent à table, non sans que Sirius et Emma aient obtenu un « temps mort » dans leurs missions respectives pour accompagner leurs garçons au Chemin de Traverse et au Poudlard Express.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : le Terrier**

Le 15 Août, peu après la pleine lune, les Black ainsi que Remus furent près à partir pour leurs missions respectives. Harry et Altair étaient donc parés pour leur séjour au Terrier, le domicile de la famille Weasley. Enfin, c'était surtout Altair qui était près, tant était grande sa hâte de revoir son amie Ginny. Il s'était donc rendu aux alentours de six heures du matin dans la chambre d'Harry pour réveiller son grand frère et lui faire faire sa malle. Harry grogna un petit peu : ils n'avaient rendez-vous qu'à onze heures ! Mais il se leva de bonne grâce en voyant l'immense sourire d'Altair. Il n'avait jamais pu résister à son frère ! Ils préparèrent ensemble la malle d'Harry puis descendirent déjeuner dans la cuisine où ils trouvèrent Emma et Sirius. Malgré l'heure matinale de leur lever, ils furent à peine en avance pour partir chez les Weasley, les nombreuses recommandations d'Emma sur la bonne conduite et la prudence les ayant fortement retardés.

- Bien les enfants, vous avez pris vos pulls ?

- Oui Maman.

- Harry, n'oublies pas de prendre ta potion tous les soirs ! Tu n'es pas tout à fait remis et tes réserves magiques remontent très lentement…

-Oui Ma.

- Et vous obéirez à Molly et ne mettrez pas de bazar au Terrier. Vous serez polis et…

- Emma, la coupa Sirius, si on ne part pas des maintenant, nous allons être en retard et ça, se serait impoli !

Il y eut une légère panique devant la cheminée, puis ils y entrèrent en bon ordre en criant leur destination. Ils arrivèrent donc tout de même à partir pour le Devon à l'heure.

oOo

Ils atterrirent dans une cuisine étroite. Presque tout l'espace était occupé par une table de bois brut, encadrée par deux longs bancs et de nombreuses chaises dépareillées. Molly arriva en entendant le bruit de la cheminée et serra bientôt Harry et Altair contre son imposante poitrine :

- Mes enfants vous êtes bien arrivés !

Puis, apercevant Sirius et Emma :

- Voulez-vous boire une tasse de thé ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle appela ses enfants.

- Fred, Georges, Ron, descendez ! Et montrez leurs chambres à Harry et Altair. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, poursuivit-elle à l'attention de Sirius et Emma.

Pendant que les adultes prenaient un thé, les trois rouquins menèrent Harry et Altair dans un escalier tout de guingois. Les jumeaux guidèrent Harry jusqu'à leur chambre qu'il partagerait durant son séjour tandis que Ron menait Altair vers sa propre chambre au dernier étage. Harry se retrouva bien vite dans une chambre meublée par un lit superposé, qu'accompagnait un lit de camp. La pièce était encombrée de chaudrons, et d'objets sous sortilèges de conservations. L'installation, bien que sommaire par rapport à ce à quoi il était habitué, plût à Harry et il monta voir comment se trouvait son frère.

Montant au dernier étage, Harry se retrouva dans une pièce sous les combles intégralement peinte en orange et décorée à l'image des Canons de Chudley. Des lits jumeaux étaient placés dans la chambre tout en longueur, laissant malgré tout un assez large espace libre. Tous deux, accompagné de Ron, descendirent, récupérant au passage Fred et Georges. A peine arrivèrent-ils dans la cuisine que Mrs Weasley plaça devant chacun des garçons une tasse de chocolat chaud. Elle poursuivit ensuite sa conversation avec Sirius et Emma :

- Et nous pensions emmener les garçons et Ginny faire leurs courses de rentrée le 30 Août, la veille de leur départ pour Poudlard.

- Ce serait parfait, lui assura Emma, nous allons prévenir Albus de cette date. J'espère juste que vous saurez surveillez nos monstres d'ici là …

- Allons Emma, j'ai élevé sept enfants… Croyez-vous vraiment que les deux vôtres vont me causer des problèmes…

Leur tasse de chocolat terminée, les enfants se désintéressèrent de la conversation et partirent dégnomer le jardin. Le but n'était pas d'assainir le jardin mais plutôt de s'amuser à jeter les gnomes par-dessus la barrière !

- Vous avez déjà dégnomé ? s'enquit Ginny qui s'était jointe à eux.

- Bien sûr, répondit Altair en faisant tournoyer un gnome de jardin au dessus de sa tête avec dextérité.

Naturellement, le premier incident des vacances arriva, Fred s'étant fait mordre par un gnome particulièrement récalcitrant. Mais cela fût vite arrangé par Molly qui connaissait tout un arsenal de sorts pour soigner plaies, bleus et bosses.

oOo

Le séjour au Terrier se passait fort bien, les enfants ayant la possibilité de faire de nombreux jeux. Un jour les jumeaux décidèrent de définir le talent d'Harry au Quidditch. Ils le testèrent donc au poste de poursuiveur, le seul qui, selon eux serait manquant à Serdaigle l'année suivante. Le match, à trois contre trois, fût serré. Les jumeaux décidèrent donc d'instaurer un programme d'entraînement, tant pour Harry qui intègrerait sans aucun doute une équipe l'an prochain, que pour Ron, Ginny et Altair, qui avaient toutes leurs chances pour les années suivantes. Eux même, en tant que membres d'une équipe, le suivaient bien sur. Suivant les conseils du jeune Black, ils travaillèrent, en plus de leur stabilité sur des balais, leur endurance, courant à la manière moldue. La fin des vacances fût donc éprouvante pour les jeunes Weasley, Harry et Altair mais ils étaient fiers de leurs progrès respectifs. Molly aussi voyait cela d'un très bon œil : ses repas n'avaient jamais été aussi appréciés ! Tous les jours elle déployait donc tout son talent de cuisinière, faisant un délice d'une simple soupe et cuisant nombre de pâtés, rôtis, terrines et tartes.

Les jeunes gens ne firent pas que travailler leur forme physique : ils étaient des enfants, pas des sportifs de haut niveau ! De la chambre de Fred et Georges s'échappait régulièrement des fumerolles et des bruits mystérieux lorsque les jumeaux s'enfermaient pour pratiquer leurs expériences. Les quatre plus jeunes, quant à eux, avaient trouvé un nouveau jeu : faire manger tout et n'importe quoi à la goule qui habitait le grenier du Terrier. La pauvre créature avait ainsi dévoré des fleurs des prés, des gâteaux de terre et de sable, quelques mouches et araignées mortes, des os de cochons ou encore quelques branches… Folle de joie qu'on s'occupe autant d'elle, elle n'avait jamais été aussi bruyante.

Harry et Altair firent aussi la connaissance de Luna Lovegood, une voisine de la famille Weasley. Son père était le directeur d'un journal hors norme, « le Chicaneur », dont les pages étaient couverte de théories abracadabrantesques sur des chanteurs qui seraient en fait des anciennes gloires du Quidditch ou encore sur des animaux à l'existence desquels peu de personne croyaient. La jeune Luna était à l'image du journal de son père : décalée. Tout en elle, de son regard rêveur à ses vêtements la mettait à part des enfants de son âge. Elle était bonne amie avec Ginny avec qui elle entrerait à Poudlard en Septembre, et ce principalement depuis le décès de sa mère deux ans auparavant, drame qui avait fait qu'elle sortait plus de chez elle, cherchant à combler par une présence amicale, le vide que la mort de sa mère avait créé. Ronald avait tendance à se moquer d'elle, gentiment toutefois, mais s'il avait été honnête avec lui-même, il se serait avoué qu'elle lui faisait un petit peu peur : sous ses dehors rêveurs, l'éthérée Luna était d'une psychologie redoutable, semblant avoir le don de cerner les gens. Ce don inquiétait le plus jeune des garçons Weasley car, malgré qu'il soit à Gryffondor, il n'avait aucun courage face à ce qui lui était inconnu. Par contre, Harry appréciait assez la jeune fille, il la trouvait rafraîchissante avec ses théories farfelues. Altair, lui, s'en fichait : si ça faisait plaisir à Ginny, il se lierait d'amitié avec Luna, point final. Il n'avait rien, ni pour, ni contre la jeune blondinette mais au fil des jours, il en vint, lui aussi à s'attacher à l'extravagante Luna.

Les adultes n'étaient pas en reste pour amuser les jeunes. Chaque soir, après le repas, Mr Weasley leur racontait des histoires drôles survenues à son travail, au service du détournement de l'artisanat moldu. Entre les tasses mordeuses, les clefs rétrécissantes et les tapis volants, il avait de nombreuses anecdotes dont il régalait ses enfants et leurs amis. Les vacances passèrent donc très vite et la rentrée des classes approchait à grands pas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Chez Fleury et Bott**

Le 30 Août arriva et avec lui les retrouvailles d'Harry et Altair avec Sirius et saluèrent les Weasley et partirent de leur côté acheter les fournitures scolaires des deux garçons.

Harry avait bien grandit depuis l'année précédente et avait donc besoin de nouvelles robes, tout comme Altair qui ferait sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Ils se rendirent chez Mrs Guipure où ils croisèrent Cédric Diggory et son père. Amos et Sirius se saluèrent cordialement et Harry présenta Cédric et son frère. Les robes taillées, ils partirent acheter la baguette d'Altair. Celui-ci fût très vite choisi, dès son deuxième essai, par une baguette en bois de sapin de 35 cm et contenant un crin de licorne. Pour fêter cette acquisition, les Black les emmenèrent prendre une glace chez Florian Fortarôme où ils firent une orgie de glaces à la pastèque et de sundaes banane-rhubarbe.

Altair avait, tout comme Harry l'an passé, obtenu la permission d'acheter un animal de compagnie et était surexcité à l'idée d'avoir un nouveau compagnon. Leurs parents les suivant, ils partirent donc pour la ménagerie magique, Harry derrière Altair qui courrait, pressé de faire quitter à un animal ce qu'il appelait un « scandaleux marché d'êtres vivants » . Le jeune Black adorait les animaux, et s'extasia devant chaque cage, panier, aquarium, vivarium, poussant des oh de stupeur et des ah de plaisir. Harry, pour sa part, commençait à s'impatienter alors que Sirius et Emma, eux, regardaient leur fils d'un air attendri. Finalement, Altair s'arrêta devant un gros chat orange, au nez à moitié écrasé :

- Quelle horreur ! s'exclama Harry

- Tu veux rire ? Il est magnifique ! s'insurgea son frère

Le vendeur qui avait suivi les pérégrinations du jeune Black de loin s'approcha alors :

- Cet animal vous intéresse jeune homme ?

- Oui Monsieur, je pense que j'aimerais l'adopter.

- Ma foi, si vous êtes disposé à adopter ce demi-fléreur, qui n'est resté que trop longtemps dans ma boutique, je vous offre un boursouf en prime !

- Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? questionna Sirius, souvent soupçonneux de par son métier, alors que les yeux d'Altair brillaient déjà à l'idée de sortir non pas une, mais deux boules de poils de la boutique.

- Parce que ce chat dépareille ma boutique et que personne n'en veut, alors si votre fils m'en débarrasse, je peux bien lui offrir un boursouf !

- Nous sommes navrés, mais nous allons devoir décliner cette offre, intervint Emma sous le regard déçu d'Altair, notre fils va à Poudlard cette année et un seul animal par élève y est autorisé.

Tandis que le vendeur commençait à maugréer sur les restrictions pesant sur le commerce, Altair suppliait ses parents de le laisser prendre aussi un boursouf. Harry eut alors un éclair de génie et interrompit les suppliques de son frère.

- On pourrait le prendre et l'offrir à Ginny, ses parents n'ont pas les moyens de lui offrir un animal et comme ça, tout le monde serait content !

Les Black et le vendeur se regardèrent et Altair, satisfait de cet arrangement, poussa ses parents à accepter. N'ayant pas le cœur à refuser, ils embarquèrent, en plus du chat nommé Pattenrond un boursouf énorme pour son espèce, ce qui fit dire à Sirius que son fils suivait le chemin d'Hagrid en ce qui concernait les grosses bêtes.

oOo

Ils allèrent ensuite chez Fleury et Bott. En chemin, les enfants examinèrent leur liste de livres et s'aperçurent que le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal devait être un fan de Gilderoy Lockhart : ils avaient sur leur liste l'intégralité des livres du célèbre écrivain.

- Notre professeur sera sûrement une professeur, commenta Altair.

La librairie magique était bondée, car, comme ils s'en rendirent vite compte, Lockhart était justement en train d'y dédicacer son dernier ouvrage : Moi, le magicien.

Se frayant un chemin parmi la foule de sorcières et les quelques sorciers présents, ils parvinrent finalement à trouver tous les ouvrages requis et se rendaient à la caisse du magasin lorsqu'un cri résonna dans la boutique :

- Harry Potter !

Les têtes se détournèrent immédiatement du crieur, qui n'était autre que Lockhart et fixèrent un Harry mal à l'aise. Lockhart, grand sorcier blond vêtu d'une robe lavande, fendit la foule de ses admiratrices pour se diriger vers Harry. Alors que celui-ci essayait vainement de se cacher derrière Sirius, Gilderoy Lockhart déclama d'un ton grandiloquent que Harry et ses petits camarades auraient l'immense honneur de l'avoir comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année là. Puis il offrit solennellement à Harry la collection complète de ses livres sous l'œil hilare d'Altair et, Harry en aurait juré, de Pattenrond. Commençant à dédicacer ses œuvres, Gilderoy Lockhart commis par contre une erreur fatale : celle de demander au photographe qui l'accompagnait de les fixer, lui et Harry sur la pellicule. Poliment mais fermement, Sirius intervint, lui demandant de laisser Harry tranquille. Comme Lockhart insistait, Sirius finit par l'attraper par le col et par lui murmurer d'une voix menaçante qui aurait été applaudit par Severus Rogue lui-même :

- Je vous déconseille très fortement de vous faire de la publicité sur le dos de mon filleul, est-ce clair ?

Lockhart, plus blanc qu'un vampire, hocha frénétiquement la tête puis partit retrouver ses groupies pendant que Sirius tout en s'éloignant d'un air fier, disait à son filleul :

- Fais en ce que tu veux de ces bouquins auxquels il a apposé ses pattes de mouches, Harry, mais je ne veux pas les voir, je te les achèterais moi-même ces torchons.

Suivant son conseil, Harry, apercevant Ginny Weasley au loin, s'approcha pour lui donner ses livres, Altair à sa suite. C'est donc une Ginny extatique qui reçut, outre un boursouf, tout un lot de livres neufs. Tandis qu'Altair discutait avec Ginny, Harry aperçut une silhouette bien connue. Il s'approcha silencieusement derrière Daphné et couvrit les yeux bleus de la serpentard avec ses mains :

- Harry, souffla la jeune fille d'un ton las.

- Comment m'as-tu reconnu ? lui demanda-t-il confus pendant qu'elle se retournait vers lui.

- Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure avec Lockhart et je sais que Neville est venu il y a trois jours, répondit la jeune fille, et comme il n'y a que toi ou Nev pour faire des blagues aussi pourries…

- Hé, protesta Harry, j'ai vu Cédric Diggory et deux types de quatrième année, ça aurait pu être eux…

- Non Harry, le coupa Sirius qui venait d'arriver, ta jeune amie à raison, les blagues pourries sont définitivement l'apanage de Neville et toi ! Mademoiselle, vous nous excuserez mais d'après ma femme, Lucius Malefoy se dirige par ici et je n'ai guère envie de croiser cette chère Narcissa. Au plaisir…

- On se voit dans le Poudlard Express Daphné, lui cria Harry, déjà entraîné par les grandes enjambés de son parrain.

Dehors, ils retrouvèrent Emma et Altair et transplannèrent aussitôt vers chez eux.

oOo

_Ainsi que vous avez pu vous en apercevoir, le rythme de publication s'est ralentit. J'en suis désolée mais cela est dû à l'effervescence actuelle à mon travail et donc à mon état de fatigue._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Le saule cogneur**

Harry et Altair retrouvèrent avec joie leur maison. Certes, ils s'étaient amusés chez les Weasley mais ce n'était pas chez eux, et passer leurs dernières nuits avant le départ pour Poudlard dans leur propre chambre leur semblait important. « Stupidement sentimental » aurait reniflé Severus Rogue, mais les deux enfants étaient réellement attachés à la demeure familiale. Qu'il était bon de retrouver l'ironie affectueuse de Sirius ainsi que la sollicitude d'Emma ! Les deux sorciers avaient, comme convenu, décidé de faire une pause dans leurs missions respectives pour accompagner leurs garçons à King's Cross, et ils entendaient bien en profiter.

Au retour du Chemin de Traverse, tandis qu'Altair aidait Emma en cuisine, accompagné de son nouveau compagnon à quatre pattes, Harry se retrouva à discuter sur la terrasse avec Sirius :

- C'est comment l'Albanie ?

- Montagneux et humide ! s'exclama Sirius. Il parait qu'il y a de jolis coins sur le littoral, avec un climat plus appréciable mais tu te doutes bien qu'avec la chance que nous avons Lunard et moi, notre secteur de recherche ne s'y trouve pas !

- Remus va bien ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Voldemort y est retourné ? Vous ne courrez aucun risque ? Et est-ce que…

- Doucement, doucement ! le coupa Sirius amusé. Tu deviens pire qu'Emma, je croirais revivre la conversation que nous avons eue hier quand nous nous sommes retrouvés ! Pour répondre à tes questions, Remus va aussi bien que possible. Fort heureusement, Severus a pu lui faire parvenir de la potion Tue-Loup pour la dernière pleine lune, et nous avons trouvé un lieu sécurisé où passer les suivantes. Nos recherches avancent bien, mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus, car au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu es un enfant et cela ne te concerne en rien. Je te dirais juste, pour te rassurer, que nous ne risquons pas nos vies à chaque instant.

- Vous avez trouvé à qui appartient ce Dobby ? Tu peux au moins me dire ça, que je saches si je dois être sur mes gardes s'il réapparaît.

- Nous n'avons rien apprit concernant Dobby pour la simple et bonne raison que cette partie de la mission est dévolue à Emma. Mais pour te faire un résumé succinct de ses recherches, il s'avère qu'il est extrêmement rare qu'un elfe désobéisse à sa famille, aussi fait attention et prévient directement Albus s'il te contacte à nouveau. Quant à sa famille, nous avons plusieurs « suspects » dirons-nous mais rien de sûr pour le moment.

- Votre mission va encore durer longtemps ? questionna timidement Harry. Je veux dire, est-ce que Altair et moi devrons passer Noël à Poudlard ou…

- Si nous ne découvrons aucune piste qui demande une exploration immédiate, je te promets que nous passerons Noël tous ensembles Harry, mais tu dois bien comprendre qu'en l'état actuel des choses je ne peux pas te répondre.

- Je comprends, répondit amèrement le jeune garçon, mais c'est juste que ça ferait vraiment trop bizarre de ne pas passer les fêtes en famille…

- Oh, Harry, soupira Sirius, je sais qu'il est important pour des enfants comme toi et Altair d'avoir leurs parents près d'eux, mais nos recherches pourraient s'avérer d'une importance capitale pour l'avenir, et mieux vaut gâcher un Noël que des vies ne crois-tu pas ?

- Dit comme cela, évidemment…

oOo

Le repas fût très animé, Harry et Altair contant à leurs parents les facéties des jumeaux Weasley, leurs parties de Quidditch, et les propos décalés de la lunaire Luna. A cette occasion, Emma leur apprit qu'elle avait un petit peu connu la mère de Luna, Daisy Lovegood, et offrit de leur raconter la triste histoire de sa disparition après le dîner, afin qu'ils ne commettent pas d'impairs avec leur future camarade. Le dessert terminé, ils se rendirent au salon. Tandis que Sirius servait un verre d'hypocras à sa femme et un whisky pur feu pour lui-même, Emma commença son récit :

- Vous savez bien sur qu'à Poudlard, j'étais à Serdaigle. Il se trouve que, quand j'étais en première année, la préfète en chef fût une septième année de ma maison, Daisy Augirolle qui deviendrait plus tard Daisy Lovegood.

- Augirolle comme Phyllida Augirolle ? questionna Harry.

- Qui cela ? enchaîna Altair.

- L'auteure de ton livre de botanique, l'informa Emma. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu de lien de parenté, poursuivit-elle, mais c'est possible. Toujours est-il que je l'ai à l'époque fort peu connu : nous avions six ans d'écart et ne fréquentions donc pas les même personnes. Je gardes néanmoins de cette époque un bon souvenir d'elle, toujours prête à écouter les plus jeunes et à les conseiller…

- Ou à les punir, intervint Sirius. J'étais pour ma part en troisième année, et je me souviens fort bien que les maraudeurs ont eu une ou deux fois affaire à elle ! Avec le recul, je dirais tout de même que c'était mérité.

- Il faut dire que vous étiez de vrais démons, répliqua Emma d'un ton sévère que démentait la lueur amusée qui dansait dans ses yeux d'opale.

- Tu continues ton histoire maman ? réclama Altair.

- Oui mon chéri. Où en étais-je… Ah oui, ma première année. Daisy a quitté Poudlard après cette année là, ayant terminé ses études, et je ne l'ai plus revu de toute ma scolarité. Peut-être l'ai-je croisé sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais rien de bien marquant. A la fin de mes études, je travaillais comme pigiste pour divers journaux et revues, de « Sorcière Hebdo » à « Quel balai choisir ?» en passant par « Mode selon Madame Mim » et un jour, le directeur du Chicaneur m'a commandé un article, une interview plus précisément. Je l'ai rencontré, un bien étrange homme d'ailleurs que ce Xenophilius Lovegood, qui souhaitait que j'interviewe une jeune femme très prometteuse dans le domaine de l'invention de sortilèges. A cette occasion, j'ai appris que la sorcière à interviewer n'était autre que sa future femme, raison pour laquelle il ne souhaitait pas diriger l'entretien, par soucis d'impartialité. Il m'a ensuite présenté à sa future épouse, qui n'était autre que Daisy Augirolle.

- Tu l'as reconnue tout de suite ? interrogea Altair.

- Et elle, t'a-t-elle reconnue ? continua Harry.

- Pour ce qui est de la reconnaître, impossible de s'y tromper, s'esclaffa Sirius. Cette femme était la plus originale qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, totalement farfelue mais avec tout de même une classe indéniable.

- Et elle n'avait pas changé après Poudlard, poursuivit Emma. C'était une sorcière brillante, trop brillante peut-être, ainsi que le prouvera son histoire… Je me suis présentée à mon tour et elle a aussi fait le rapprochement. Plus précisément, mon nom lui disait quelque chose, sans qu'elle sache exactement qui j'étais : elle avait quitté une fillette de douze ans, encore émerveillée du monde de Poudlard et j'en avais alors dix-neuf.

- Dix-neuf ans ! l'interrompit Altair. J'étais né alors ?

- Pas tout à fait mon bébé, j'étais enceinte de toi et il se trouve que cela m'a fait un point commun avec la future Mrs Lovegood, qui se trouvait être enceinte de Luna. Nous avons eu plusieurs entretiens et, le jour de la parution de l'article, elle était à Ste Mangouste en train d'accoucher ! Je l'y ait suivie quelques jours plus tard d'ailleurs. Nous avons ensuite gardé le contact, de loin en loin car nos familles nouvellement agrandies nous prenaient beaucoup de temps, à l'une comme à l'autre. D'après les courriers qu'elle m'envoyait quand elle le pouvait, entre deux chasses aux Joncheruines ou aux Ronflaks Cornus, elle poursuivait ses recherches en sortilèges tout en s'occupant de sa petite fille.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris des allusions de Mrs Weasley, intervint Harry, Luna était très proche de sa mère non ?

- Proche est un mot trop faible Harry, pour ce que j'en sais, leur relation était presque fusionnelle. A tel point que Daisy n'éloignait pas sa fille du laboratoire où elle mettait au point des sortilèges. Un jour, il y a deux ans de cela, Xenophilius m'a écrit pour me prévenir du décès de sa femme. Cela m'a bouleversé, mais pas étonnée car ses dernières lettres me laissaient entrevoir que les sortilèges sur lesquels elle travaillait à ce moment là étaient potentiellement… explosifs. Au sens premier du terme.

- Tu-tu veux dire que la mère de Luna a…

- Oui, Harry, la mère de Luna est décédé lors de l'explosion de son laboratoire par l'un de ses sortilèges. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le pire. Le monde sorcier à certes perdu une brillante chercheuse mais Daisy est partie comme elle le souhaitait : sans s'en rendre compte, en pratiquant une expérience, ce qui était pour elle la meilleure chose au monde. Non, ce qui est le plus triste dans cette histoire c'est que la jeune Luna a assisté à toute la scène. D'après ce que je sais d'elle aujourd'hui, elle a traversé une période de dépression suite à cela, restant cloîtrée chez elle, puis s'est enfin remise à sortir, notamment grâce à l'influence positive qu'à eu sur elle votre amie Ginny.

- C'est très triste pour Luna, soupira Altair, toujours prompt à compatir.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu as tenu à nous raconter cela Ma, poursuivit Harry, tu peux être sur qu'on empêchera les autres de l'embêter, Luna, même si elle est parfois un peu bizarre !

Sirius, quant à lui, observait sa petite famille attristée par l'histoire de la famille Lovegood, et décida de détendre l'atmosphère en proposant à tous une partie de bavboules avant que les garçons aillent se coucher. Tout occupés à leur jeu, les garçons manquèrent le regard reconnaissant que lui lança Emma, heureuse de cette intervention qui ne manquerait pas de chasser la tristesse des enfants avant qu'ils rejoignent leurs lits.

oOo

Le surlendemain, les enfants et leurs parents partirent pour King's Cross à bord de la moto side-car de Sirius. Emma les quitta à la gare après de multiples conseils à ses garçons et transplana pour rejoindre le centre de recherches où elle étudiait les elfes de maison sur la demande de Dumbledore. Sirius, Harry et Altair se dirigèrent vers la voie 9 ¾ mais quelle ne fût pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils tentèrent de traverser la barrière et s'aperçurent que celle-ci ne les laissaient pas passer. Discrètement, Sirius tenta quelques charmes pour la débloquer, puis, s'apercevant de l'inutilité de ses efforts, il décida de les emmener directement à Poudlard à bord de sa moto. Il prévint Albus de son projet par Patronus puis démarra, les malles réduites dans les poches, ses garçons confortablement installés dans le side-car. La moto étant entourée, entre autres, de sortilèges d'invisibilité et de silence, ils purent quitter le Londres moldu sans se faire remarquer et converser sans gène durant le trajet.

- Je comprends bien pourquoi nous n'avons pas prit la poudre de cheminette, Pa, lui dit Harry, mais pourquoi ne pas avoir transplaner ?

- Parce que le transplanage d'escorte est fatigant, magiquement parlant, et que je dois me rendre en Albanie par ce moyen demain : ma « mission » n'étant pas officielle, c'est le seul moyen de m'y rendre sans attirer l'attention des autorités.

- Moi, par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on n'a pas pris la cheminée, intervint Altair.

- Pour mieux assurer la sécurité des élèves, Poudlard n'est reliée au réseau de cheminette que pour assurer les communications, pas le transport, lui expliqua Sirius. Les professeurs et le directeur ont toutefois la possibilité de passer par leur cheminée, mais seulement en interne, d'un bureau à l'autre par exemple.

Aux alentours de midi, ils survolèrent Sheffield, dans le Yorkshire du Sud, et décidèrent de s'y arrêter déjeuner. Si Altair avait regretté que son premier trajet pour Poudlard n'ait pas lieu à bord de l'Express du même nom, l'empêchant ainsi de retrouver sa chère Ginny au plus tôt, il n'en dit plus un mot après avoir déjeuné dans un fast-food, qui, d'après Sirius (qui le tenait lui-même de Remus) était très apprécié des enfants et adolescents moldus. Il s'avéra que les jeunes sorciers avaient les mêmes goûts que leurs homologues moldus car ils furent dithyrambiques sur la cuisine de l'établissement. Sirius, pour sa part, avait trouvé les fameux burger gras et difficiles à manger proprement, mais l'escale avait eu le mérite de faire cesser les ronchonnements d'Altair au sujet du train manqué. Ils repartirent aussitôt après, les enfants commençant à s'endormir à cause de l'excès de cette nourriture à laquelle ils n'étaient guère accoutumés. Sirius volait assez haut dans le ciel, se fiant aux indications de la boussole intégrée au cadran pour trouver le chemin de Poudlard. Ils arriveraient d'ailleurs avant le train, volant en ligne droite alors que celui-ci faisait quelques détours. Les garçons s'éveillèrent au crépuscule et, peu après, ils purent apercevoir dans le lointain la silhouette illuminée de Poudlard, spectacle qui, d'après Harry, valait bien celui qu'aurait eu son frère s'il était descendu du Poudlard Express comme ses futurs camarades.

oOo

Ils approchaient rapidement de Poudlard quand le moteur se mit à crachoter. Inquiet, Sirius marmonna une incantation destinée à lui donner le niveau du réservoir de carburant et eu la désagréable surprise de constater que celui-ci était presque à sec. Ne voulant pas effrayer les garçons, il choisit de ne rien leur dire mais leur lança discrètement un sortilège destiné à amortir leur chute, si chute il y avait. Il se concentra ensuite sur le pilotage de sa moto, mais son esprit, contrairement à l'engin volant, carburait à plein régime. Comment le réservoir pouvait-il être quasiment vide ? La moto était modifiée magiquement pour fonctionner avec bien moins d'essence qu'une moto moldue, et il aurait dû lui rester assez de carburant pour retourner chez lui après avoir déposé les garçons. Le parc du château se profilant de plus en plus nettement dans la lueur des phares, il laissa de côté ses pensées afin d'amorcer la descente. C'est le moment que choisit le moteur pour crachoter une dernière fois avant de s'arrêter totalement. Sirius se prépara mentalement à ce qui allait suivre et tenta de rassurer Harry et Altair qui commençaient à se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, la moto perdant rapidement de l'altitude. Le parc se rapprochait dangereusement, à une vitesse alarmante quand, d'un vigoureux coup de kick, Sirius parvint à faire redémarrer le moteur. Priant Merlin, Morgane, Viviane et tous les anciens, le sorcier espéra que les quelques gouttes de carburant restantes seraient suffisantes pour se poser en douceur dans le parc, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il était illusoire de croire cela : la moto se dirigeait désormais droit sur le saule cogneur et il était désormais trop tard pour changer de cap. Sirius savait par expérience que l'imposant salicacée n'appréciait guère que l'ont envahisse son espace vital et la suite lui donna raison lorsque l'arbre projeta l'une de ses énormes branches sur le véhicule. Protégés par le sort qu'il leur avait jeté quelques instants plus tôt, les garçons roulèrent en douceur dans l'herbe humide du parc tandis que lui-même heurtait violement le sol. Sonnés mais hors de portée du violent arbre, les enfants se relevèrent bien vite et coururent vers un Sirius évanouit qui avait, fort heureusement, atterrit lui aussi suffisamment loin des branches meurtrières. Tandis qu'ils essayaient de le ranimer, ils entendirent un pas lourd derrière eux :

- Bonjour les garçons, commença Hagrid de sa grosse voix, heureux de vous voir à Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore m'a prévenu qu'il vous avait sentit arriver. Est-ce que j-

- Hagrid, aidez-nous, le supplia Altair, Papa ne bouge plus.

S'apercevant de la gravité de la situation, le grand homme prit Sirius dans ses bras et, de ses grandes enjambées, le conduisit rapidement à l'infirmerie, suivit par les enfants qui courraient pour suivre le rythme rapide du pas du demi-géant. A cette vitesse, ils atteignirent bientôt l'antre de Mrs Pomfresh qui prit aussitôt les choses en main, à grand renfort de sorts de diagnostics lancés sur Sirius, le plus mal en point, mais également sur ses enfants choqués. Sirius fût installé sur un lit et Mrs Pomfresh pria Hagrid de prévenir le directeur puis donna toute son attention à ses patients. Avec dextérité, elle lança plusieurs sorts sur le sorcier et lui fit avaler quelques potions reconstituantes. Son pronostic vital n'était heureusement pas engagé, et il s'en tirerait avec seulement quelques côtes cassées et une petite commotion : rien que des potions et du repos ne soigneraient sous deux jours.

L'homme reprit d'ailleurs rapidement conscience et rassurait ses enfants sur son état lorsque le professeur Dumbledore pénétra dans la pièce. Sirius raconta au directeur ce qu'il s'était passé, depuis le blocage de la barrière à King's Cross à cette panne d'essence inexpliquée et inexplicable, et leur atterrissage forcé en plein sur le saule cogneur. L'infirmière intervint alors qu'il terminait son histoire, forçant le directeur et les enfants à quitter son infirmerie :

- Mon patient à besoin de repos et le train vient d'arriver. Vous devez superviser le festin Albus, et je penses que vos amis ont hâte de vous retrouver M. Potter : ils ont dû s'inquiéter de ne pas vous voir dans le train. Quant à vous, M. Black, vous devez être réparti. Allez, ouste, sortez de mon infirmerie ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour Sirius les enfants, il était plus qu'habitué à ma compagnie lorsqu'il avait votre âge.

L'infirmière était inflexible, les enfants le savaient bien, et Sirius était certainement entre de bonnes mains. Ils suivirent donc leur directeur vers la Grande Salle où le repas serait servit d'une minute à l'autre.

oOo

_Oui, je sais, j'ai du retard, et je suis au regret de vous dire que cela ne va pas s'arranger ! L'écriture avance à petit pas, la publication est donc ralentie, faute de temps et d'énergie. Je m'en excuse. La suite viendra, lentement peut être, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner, cette fiction._


	6. Chapter 6

**Gilderoy Lockhart**

Après avoir laissé Sirius aux bons soins de Mrs Pomfresh, Harry se dirigea vers la Grande Salle tandis que Dumbledore conduisait Altair dans la salle où, avec ses futurs camarades, il attendrait la répartition. Tout en se glissant sur le banc près de Terry Boot, Harry fit signe à Daphné, Hermione et Neville, pour leur assurer que tout allait bien. Il était en train d'expliquer à Terry qu'il n'était pas dans le train car son parrain l'avait accompagné à l'école, quand Dumbledore entra à son tour, signe que la répartition allait commencer. Le silence se fit aussitôt et, quelques seconde plus tard, le professeur McGonagall entra à la tête de la longue file des élèves de première année.

Harry ne fût pas très attentif à la répartition, encore inquiet pour Sirius malgré les propos rassurants de son parrain et de l'infirmière, et ne se manifesta vraiment que pour applaudir les affectations des personnes qu'il connaissait : Luna, tout d'abord, qui le rejoignit à Serdaigle, Altair qui fût envoyé à Gryffondor et Ginny, qui, à la surprise générale, fût envoyé à Poufsouffle. Ses frères parurent particulièrement étonnés mais se joignirent finalement aux applaudissements de la maison au blaireau pour féliciter leur sœur. Le professeur Dumbledore présenta ensuite le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le trop souriant professeur Lockhart, fit son traditionnel discours de début d'année, puis le festin commença.

Après le repas, Harry se dirigea vers la tablée des Gryffondors pour féliciter son frère. Celui-ci lui fit part de son désappointement de ne pas avoir sa grande amie Ginny avec lui mais convint facilement que le choixpeau ne l'aurait pas envoyé à Poufsouffle si cette maison n'était pas pour elle. Après lui avoir fait promettre d'écrire à Emma pour lui annoncer qu'il était à Gryffondor, Harry quitta son frère et partit rejoindre ses amis qui s'était regroupés à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, avec l'intention manifeste d'obtenir des explications sur l'absence dans le Poudlard Express du jeune Serdaigle.

oOo

Ils se retrouvèrent dans « leur » salle, où Harry raconta par le menu ses aventures de la journée.

- Ainsi, lui demanda Hermione, vous vous êtes _inexplicablement_ retrouvés bloqués devant la barrière du quai 9 ¾, puis, tout aussi _inexplicablement_, le réservoir de la moto de ton parrain était à sec ? Tout cela fait beaucoup trop de choses réclamant explication à mon goût...

- Comme tu dis... D'autant que les mystérieuses lettres que je recevais l'an dernier ont quant à elles reçu une explication ! Répondit malicieusement Harry, avant d'enchaîner sur l'apparition inexplicable de l'elfe Dobby.

Pour Hermione, qui n'avait jamais vu (ni même entendu parlé) des elfes de maison, Daphné fit un résumé succinct des mœurs de ces créatures, insistant sur le fait de leur appartenance à une famille, et de leur absence de désobéissance par rapport à cette même famille. Après les exclamations choquées de la brunette face à la révélation de cet esclavagisme, les quatre amis se séparèrent pour se rendre dans leurs salles communes respectives, se promettant de se retrouver dès que leurs emplois du temps le leur permettraient.

Un peu ennuyé de quitter si tôt ses amis, Harry parti pour la tour de Serdaigle et l'atmosphère paisible de sa salle commune lui rendit bientôt toute sa sérénité. Il papota avec ses camarades de maison puis alla se coucher rapidement, se promettant de se lever tôt le lendemain matin pour aller voir Sirius à l'infirmerie.

oOo

Harry fut réveillé peu après l'aube et descendit à la Grande Salle où le petit déjeuner était déjà servi pour les élèves les plus matinaux. Il salua Altair qui, déjà installé à la table des Gryffondors semblait avoir eu la même idée que lui. Harry avala rapidement quelques tartines et un jus de fruit tout en examinant son emploi du temps, qu'un préfet de sa maison lui avait tendu à son arrivée à table, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Sur son bref trajet entre sa table et la porte, il fut rejoint par son frère et ils partirent de concert vers l'infirmerie en commentant leurs emplois du temps respectifs.

C'est une Pomfresh intraitable qui les accueillit, les faisant patienter le temps que leur père et parrain « qui je vous le rappelle, jeunes hommes, est avant tout **mon** patient quand il est dans **mon** infirmerie », que Sirius, donc, termine son petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin autorisés à accéder au box où se trouvait leur parent, ils furent longuement embrassés par Sirius, qui félicita Altair pour sa répartition, puis les questionna sur leur emploi du temps.

- Vous savez les enfants, gardez cela pour vous mais Mrs Pomfresh est un véritable dragon avec ses patients et elle a décidé de me garder jusqu'à demain matin... Moi qui n'aime pas rester au lit, je vais être servit ! Alors, si vous pouviez passer me distraire après vos cours, d'autant que je partirais tôt pour l'Albanie demain matin...

- Pas de soucis pour moi, Pa, répondit Harry, je termine à 15h30 aujourd'hui, je viendrais juste après min cours de DCFM .

- Et moi, je viendrais deux heures plus tard, promit Altair.

Sirius et les enfants papotèrent encore un petit peu, puis ceux-ci partirent rejoindre leurs camarades pour se rendre en cours.

oOo

Bien qu'heureux de retrouver ses amis de Serdaigle, et d'apprendre de nouvelles choses, Harry trouva la matinée fort longue, attendant impatiemment l'heure d'aller voir son parrain. Il avait aussi hâte d'aller en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que son professeur serait Lockhart, dont il n'avait guère apprécié le comportement au Chemin de Traverse. C'est donc avec une certaine anxiété qu'il pénétra dans la salle aux côtés de Terry.

Le professeur Lockhart fit son entré, plus peroxydé et souriant que jamais. Sous les soupirs enamourés de certaines demoiselles, il fit de lui même et de ses exploits un portrait flatteur avant de donner à ses élèves un devoir pour « tester leurs connaissances », lequel, s'aperçut bientôt Harry, comportait des dizaines de questions ayant trait, non pas à la matière qu'il était sensé apprendre, mais à la personne de son orgueilleux professeur. Bien qu'ayant parcouru la plupart des livres au programme, le Serdaigle était incapable de se souvenir de la couleur préférée de Lockhart, ou de l'année durant laquelle celui-ci avait reçu pour la première fois le prix du sourire le plus charmeur de Sorcière Hebdo. Décidant que ce devoir n'en valait pas la peine, Harry bâcla la plupart de ses réponses et attendit patiemment la fin du cours. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, il ramassa ses affaires et se précipita vers l'infirmerie pour retrouver son parrain.

oOo

Harry était presque parvenu à destination lorsqu'un pas rapide se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna et se retrouva face au professeur Lockhart.

- Jeune Harry, je voulais vous parler, mais vous êtes parti tellement rapidement à la fin du cours que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous interpeller...

- Eh bien en fait professeur, je suis assez pressé voyez-vous, je dois me rendre auprès de mon parrain à l'infirmerie et...

- Pas de problème mon jeune ami, je vous accompagne, nous deviserons en chemin ! D'ailleurs j'ai une proposition à vous faire qui, il me semble devrait aussi intéresser Mr Black. Sans me vanter, c'est quelque chose qui vous sera grandement utile car mon expérience en la matière vous sera plus que salutaire...

Laissant l'homme à son monologue, Harry s'efforça de ne plus l'écouter et se dirigea vers l'antre de Mrs Pomfresh.

oOo

Sirius était toujours alité mais avait bonne mine, preuve qu'il avait presque totalement récupéré de l'épreuve de la veille. Son visage s'illumina à la vue de son filleul, expression presque aussitôt effacée lorsqu'il aperçut le professeur à deux pas derrière Harry.

- Que faites-_vous _là ? Siffla-t-il

- Bonjour Mr Black ! Je vous souhaite un prompt rétablissement. Soi dit-en passant, la prochaine fois que vous avez à faire à un saule cogneur, prévenez-moi, je pourrais vous sortir d'une situation périlleuse.

- Dois-je vous rappeler, Lockhart, que je suis auror, et suis donc parfaitement apte à me débrouiller ?

- Permettez-moi d'en douter au vu de votre état. Mais soit, admettons que vous pouvez vous défendre seul. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis là de toute manière mais pour quelque chose que personne ne maîtrise mieux que moi !

- Et qu'est-ce donc ? Questionna Sirius de sa voix la plus glaciale.

- Mais la célébrité mon cher ! Pas la vôtre, bien sûr, quoique vous ayez, en tant qu'auror, sûrement eu un entrefilet ou deux dans la Gazette. Mais celle de votre pupille que je me propose de l'aider à gérer ! En effet, j-

- A ce que je vois, la dernière fois ne vous a pas suffit... Que se soit clair, je vous défend formellement de vous préoccuper de mon filleul, de quelque manière que se soit. Que vous soyez son professeur est déjà bien plus que je n'aurais cru pouvoir accepter, alors, un conseil, évitez de dispenser des conseils stupides à Harry, il fait déjà la meilleure chose concernant sa « célébrité » : l'ignorer. Je ne vous retiens pas Lockhart. Au revoir.

Harry crut que la sortie de Sirius allait défriser le blond professeur, mais celui-ci se contenta de sortir de la pièce. Avant de fermer la porte, il lança d'une voix forte :

- Votre parrain doit être bien jaloux de votre célébrité pour vous freiner ainsi, Harry mais je vous aiderais à percer.

Puis il ferma la porte aussi dignement que possible tandis qu' Harry se retenait à grand peine de pouffer, précaution que ne prit pas Sirius qui lança vers le plafond immaculé de l'infirmerie un véritable hurlement de rire.

oOo

_Vraiment navrée de ce retard. Mais peut-on encore appeler retard une absence d'un an. Quoi qu'il en soit c'est inexcusable, je n'en dirais donc pas plus._


End file.
